


Royal Milk Tea

by EroticAquatic, TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cum drinking, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Break, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticAquatic/pseuds/EroticAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: When one makes milk tea, they make sure that the person they give to knows where the source comes from...Note: This is done in an RP format between myself and the lovely FutaSmutPit!





	Royal Milk Tea

**Author's Note:**

> EroticAquatic: Take note that this was done in an RP format as mentioned before in the summary, so you may find it different than what you expect. But this is an RP that's a REALLY huge favourite of mine and FutaSmutPit! I do hope you enjoy what we've put out! If you want to keep track: I am Celeste whilst my friend is Kirumi~

Though she's served countless master and mistresses throughout her career as a maid, Kirumi nonetheless was still rather nervous. Why you may ask?

It was because Celeste found out her secret~ And quite easily too. But that wasn't what made her nervous. Rather,  _ it was her current client requesting Kirumi herself to create a tea out of her own cum~ _

And so, there she was, tray in hand, a single cup of tea being carried over to her mistress sitting in the cafeteria, cup slightly overflowing from the maid's produce with droplets of thick jizz sliding down the sides~ It was fresh from the production factories that was her immense balls, which meant that it was still hot, steaming visibly into the open air~

**_It turned Kirumi on immensely that she did as her mistress had commanded her to do~_ **

"H-Here is your tea, M-Ms. Ludenburg~ I-I hope it's to your liking~....”

* * *

 

As someone who was the Queen of Lies, it was pretty easy to figure out that even the calmest and collected of maids would hide secrets from their own mistresses. And it was one that was easily found out the previous times tea was made for her~

With Celeste waiting in the wings, her head turned on over to see the delightful sight of Kirumi Tojo carrying over the delicious and sweet aroma of the drink right over to her~ Especially since this cup of tea would be one of a different kind...  _ with it only have one of the ingredients the Ultimate Gambler usually has~ _

" Hmmhmm~ Very well then~ Let's see what flavour I'll be experiencing today~... "

Gratefully taking the cup of cum into her hands, not caring about the stains getting onto her fingers, she began to drink something that was nothing more than absolute raw juice~ Compared to the regular tea mixes, Celeste felt that tasting the cum on its' own was even better than just having it be mixed in with the other ingredients~ Certainly, she was receiving the best treatment possible~...

**_CRASH!!_ **

And yet,  **_The Ultimate Gambler suddenly broke the glass into multiple pieces, the remaining shards dripping cum right off each of them._ ** Nothing changed in Celeste's expression...  _ Did something go wrong? _

* * *

 

Kirumi's somewhat lustful haze stopped as she saw Celeste broke the tea cup over the table, seeing the shards and jizz make a mess on said table and the floor below. It shocked Kirumi at the moment; none of her previous clients did that with any of their requests in regards to her serving them their tea. **_Did_** _Kirumi do something wrong?_

"Wh-Wha--...Celeste, did I do something wrong? W-was the tea not fit to your liking...?"

Kirumi was very much a perfectionist, even when it came to lewd actions as jacking herself off and spraying her contents into her mistress' tea. She worried that her good luck streak as the perfect maid shattered along with the tea cup.

"...I-If it  _ is _ my fault...Th-then I must apologize..."

The maid, magically, produced a dustpan, mop, and broom to clean up the mess, walking towards the area until...

* * *

 

" ... Everything was up to perfection, Kirumi. "

Her hand still held onto the handle of the broke cup; one that still dripped multiple amounts of cum right from it. However, she soon let go and placed it onto the table, deeming it unsafe to even allow herself to lick it. Soon after, a slight giggle emitted from her own lips as she looked back towards the Ultimate Maid...  _ with a much more seductive glare in her red, shiny eyes~ _

" Because of your little-- ... Ah,  _ big _ secret... you've immediately elevated to become an S-Rank in my eyes. Heheh... In fact, you're the first one to even reach such a rank in the first place~ There was nothing wrong with what you gave to me. Giving this amount in a cup of tea was one of the most respectable things you gave to a tea lover like~ However... "

The glare in her eyes softened slightly and her mouth grew into a smirk with her tongue suddenly slurping around the edges of her own lips~ Celeste switched legs crossing over one another and placed her chin right underneath her fingers as if she awaited something...  _ something much more than just a cup of tea~ _

" ...If you're going to give the mistress some delicious cum to drink...  **_she would prefer to drink it from the source~_ ** "

* * *

 

..............

.......

...

_"O-Oh~ Th-Then..._ **_Why didn't you say so, Mistress~?"_**

Kirumi quickly discarded the cleaning materials to the floor, now walking back towards where Celeste was sitting, a growing, perverted smile adorning the maid's face~ And that wasn't the only thing growing on the maid~

An obviously noticeable, bulky, and protruding  **bulge** was poking out of the skirt--no, in fact,  **it practically lifted the skirt all by itself~** Wasting no time due to her mistress order, Kirumi reached down to grab the end of her maid's dress, and pulled up her skirt to reveal her growing  **_1 and a half foot girl cock~_ **

"Y-You mean... **_This, Mistress~?"_ **

A rancid, yet powerful odor emitted out from the exposed cock, most prominently from the tip, due to her rather recent ejaculation~ Kirumi let the rest of her shaft hold up her skirt as she grasped her enormous prick with her gloved hands, and aimed it  _ straight _ at Celestia Ludenburg~

**_"Here, Mistress~ My source for your tea~"_ **

* * *

 

Oh,  _ what was she getting herself into?~ _

Lies upon lies did Celeste discover the big secret laying with in Kirumi's own skirt~ And yet, this would be her first time seeing such a beast swelling down within~ So when Kirumi began fishing out the erection to show Celeste what the delicacy was... Well,  _ there was absolutely no way the Ultimate Gambler could even put up her usual poker face after what she's going to be slurping all day long~ _

" ... Oh my goodness... Kirumi... You...  _ certainly deserve to be an S-Rank in my eyes~ _ Mmm~...."

There was only so much she could handle her calm, delicate personality can take. Perhaps it was an increased hunger, but she could stop her mouth watering up from the delicious sight of the beloved cock~ With the strong, musky stench showering her senses and whiffing up a whole lot of the smell, Celeste's jaw dropped open to show how desperately hungry she truly was~

" No...   **_You deserve to be even higher than an S-Rank, Kirumi Tojo~_ ** _ A whole lot of your juices will serve to fulfil my lustful needs all the way~ I should've asked for this much earlier than I had before, for such a huge, thick cock~... I just... need... a huge sample~ _ "

**_S L U R R R P P P ~_ **

* * *

 

Kirumi grinned, a slight arrogance being shown as she saw her mistress become captivated by her cock's immense size~

_ "Hmhmm~ _ I aim to please, Ms. Ludenburg~ I hope you enjoy the  **meal** I've provided for you~"

And enjoy the meal she very much did~ The moment Kirumi felt Celeste's petite tongue take a huge  _ slurp _ of her gigantic dick, a surge of pleasure crept up Kirumi's spine, her eyebrows furrowing as her smile turned wider and lewder~

_ "M-Mmnnggh~ _ B-Beg my pardon, M-Mistress, b-but I personally recommend th-that I  _ tenderize my meat _ before you can p-partake in anymore s-samples~...."

Oh god, this was turning on Kirumi  **_so much~_ ** She needed to feel more good, she needed to feel more pleasure... **_She wanted to make Celeste submit to her cock~_ ** Such uncharacteristically dominant thoughts appeared within the maid's mind, and those thoughts were starting to overwhelm her~ And so~...

**_S M  A A C  K ~! SM A A C K ~ ! S  M A A C K ~ !_ **

**...Kirumi was downright rotating her hips side to side, constantly slapping the pre-cum dripping tip of her foot long cock across Celeste's own face, lips, and cheeks, smearing her and her makeup in her sex essence~**

* * *

 

 

 

With her tongue having the first official taste of a cock running right down upon it, there was something incredible to note compared to eating the delicacy of cum;  **_SO MUCH FLAVOUR TO BE ABSORBED ALL AT ONCE!~_ ** A single slurp was all it took for Celeste to fall in love~ Yet, she was already in love with how the maid handled things in the first place~

"  _ MMMMMMMMMM!~ Kirumi, this is nothing short of deliciousness!~ Heehee...  _ **_This shall be fun~_ ** "

With what would be sure to fill Kirumi with delight, Celeste's expression was extremely lustful than it was before, albeit remaining with her own composure regardless~ With the permission granted with nodding her head slightly alongside a seductive wink, she allowed Kirumi to proceed with her own method of tenderizing the meat~

**_S M A A A A C K ~ !  S M M U U U S S H H ~ !  W H A A A A C K ~ !_ **

Under normal circumstances, Celeste would've made sure that the person committing such a deed would pay no matter how long it took... but for this occasion?  **_She relished to be stained with all the cock musk along her lips, face, cheeks which absolute was her makeup replacement~_ ** Something was certainly missing...  _ which of course, Celeste would remedy~ _

"  _ Haaaaaaah~ Kirumi, I know that there's a will to dominate with every fiber of your being~ If you need some help tenderizing...  _ **_feel free to call me by Miss Cockslut~_ ** _ It's not everyday I get this chance to taste something so huge after all~ _ "

* * *

 

 _A will to dominate? Was that what that was?_ **_The intense desire to dominate her mistress and make her submissive to her dick~?_**

 _"H-hHaAahh...~!_ **_W-With pleasure, Miss Cockslut~!"_**

There was no need to keep her composed façade up~ Cock absolute throbbing at how, for a lack of a more proper term,  _ hot as fuck _ Celeste was being, Kirumi looked down at her mistress in demented lust, eyes lit up in perverted love~

**_S  M U U U U S S H H ~ ! ! !_ **

Kirumi's new goal shifted into one that would change Celeste's mind forever:  **Make her addicted to Kirumi~** And so,  **_Kirumi raised her cock up, grabbed the back of Celeste's hair, and SMASHED her white face into the maid's sweaty, dark, and delightfully musky ballsack~_ **

**_"Nnngghuuh~ Y-Your face so niiiiiiiice~ I-I need to ruin it~"_ **

With every ounce of strength, Kirumi pushed Celeste's bare face into her gigantic nuts, smearing her nose into the bare sack, enveloping her whole face in pure ball sweat~ Each orb was big enough to cover her entire face, and by burying her senses in her musk,  _ Kirumi hoped to make Celeste drunk off of her balls~ _

* * *

 

_ Perhaps her own words should've been trended lightly;  _ **_both maid and mistress might have swapped roles by the end of this day~_ **

"  _ Heehee...  _ **_Good maid~_ ** "

Celeste smirked slightly when Kirumi's own façade faded away into the wind, as if she knew about the hidden persona hiding beneath the mask~  With one such as her being able to take fortune away from others via her own lies and tricks, it was no wonder she would say the girl behind the maid~ Right back at Kirumi, her own eyes was surging with lust, prepped and ready to see how this new maid would function~

**_S M U U U U U U S S H H ~ ! ! !_ **

Albeit...  _ she wasn't prepped and ready to get the taste of a different kind~ _ Now Celeste was getting the full might of Kirumi's large, sweaty ballsack, the aura smelling of that familiar, yet different musk of hers~ What was this desire? The chance to finally be on the receiving end after all these years?~

"  **_GuUUuuuUAahh~ I-It's smells sooooooo gooooooood~ T-Thank you for the delightful snack, Kirumi~_ ** "

**_S L U U U U U U R R R R R P P P P ~_ **

With her makeup; especially her eyeliner; becoming more jagged and messed up, Celeste began to make sure her hunger was satisfied  **_by slathering her tongue right over the right orb, wanting her own mouth to taste of musk and not just her perky, cock sucker lips~_ **

* * *

 

Kirumi's eyes became manic, dark-red hearts filling her pupils, as she listened to Celeste's praise and felt her wet tongue slurp up her balls as well~ Drool ran down out of her mouth while she relished in her mistress worshipping her nuts, along with Kirumi's mind becoming more dominant~

**"NNNNH~ A-AHHH~....** **_Y-Your welcome.... you little Cockslut~"_**

Grabbing onto the base of Celeste's twintails, Kirumi gave herself leverage in order to  **_HUMP into her mistress' face, further marking her features in the stench of ball musk~_ ** Kirumi kicked off her high heeled shoes, putting her right foot on the side of Celeste's seat in order to bury her face deeper in her balls~

**_"H-Heehh~ Y-You like getting f-facefucked by your maid's fat balls, Celeste~? T-To ruin your makeup and r-replace it with my thick, disgusting sweat from my nuts~?? To become submissive to your own maid while becoming bathed in her nasty, smelly cumsack~??? I know you do~"_ **

Pre-cum spurted down Kirumi's shaft the entire time, the juices flowing down to where her cock and sack met, giving Celeste access to more tastes to get addicted in~ The musky sweat and juicy pre-jizz combined, giving her mistress a cock cocktail that she was sure would make her taste buds  **_explode~_ **

* * *

 

Her own eyes were already painted as the colour red, but never before did their pupils became shaped like love hearts ever before~ Completely entranced and hypnotised by all of the musk swirling down onto her face and blowing up her nostrils, Celeste's mouth couldn't help but leak out drool which splattered right onto the flat surface of the cafeteria~ She may have already been selfish,  **_but her wanting to make sure no one else has Kirumi's cock's attention would seal it~_ ** Not to mention being called a Cockslut as requested was turning her on to a high amount~

"  **_HaaaaaAAAAAAH~ OoOOOOoooOOH~_ **

The newfound leverage was certainly working into Kirumi's favour indeed~  **_Celeste was getting a huge amount more of the lovely scent of Kirumi's own balls  and was becoming more and more submissive as a result~_ ** Even if it goes against her own title of "Queen of Lies"... she has to admit the truth~

...  **_Especially when the taste buds kicked in to make her transform into a cock sucking demoness~_ **

" Haah... Kirumi... For the longest time...  **_I've always want to suck a huge, massive cock and allow it to fuck my throat silly~ The reason why I wanted butlers was to see which cock would be able to satisfy my slutty needs~ But now I'm being treated to your big, fat orbs accompany your thick, huge cock... I'm thinking you should be my ONLY maid that will succumb to you regardless of status~ Kirumi... LET MY TASTE BUDS BE FUCKED UNTIL THEY CAN TASTE NOTHING BUT YOUR DELICIOUS TREATS~_ ** "

* * *

 

Oh, what a perverted confession... _Such a perverted, slutty confession from someone that looked to be of high class~ And yet,_ **_she was nothing more than a horny slut that was begging for cock, like a good girl~_**

_ "O-Ohhh, C-Celeste~ That's too good~.... Th-THAT'S TOO GOOD~!" _

Such a perverted confession of cock love made Kirumi's heart beat at a million miles a minute, eyes wide in perverted insanity~ The maid's other foot raised and stood up onto the seat like her other one, Kirumi now standing over what was her mistress, now nothing more than submissive bitchmeat for her to abuse~ Although that unfortunately meant that her balls weren't being worshipped by Celeste,  **Kirumi was gonna make her see stars with this next step~**

**"You want your taste buds fucked, Miss Cockslut~?** **_THEN TAKE IT~!!!"_**

**_S  M A   A A A  C K K ~  ! ! ! !_ **

**A thunderous clap echoed throughout the empty cafeteria as Kirumi aimed her cock down onto Celeste's lips, and absolutely** **_SPEARED_** **down her bitch's throat in one fell swoop~**

 **"O-oOOOoHHH~....  WH-WHAT A GOOD THROAT....** **_I'M GONNA RUIN IT WIDE~"_**

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~!!!_ **

The maid piledrived into Celeste's throat standing, almost constantly squatting down into her wet hole, every thrust bulging her neck out like it was an onahole~

* * *

 

 

Such a confession would've never had leaked out so easily to anyone else so easily. Most people were ranked just around E Rank, D Rank or so forth. However, Kirumi had proven herself worthy to be even beyond S-Rank...  **_because of the massive tool she possessed, one that would break the minds of anyone who would dare to come into contact with it~_ **

"  _ H-Haaah~ K-Kirumiiiiii~ _ "

Now her own strings were being pulled along by her supposed maid; one that was acting more and more along the lines of being a mistress than an actual maid~ Celeste could wonder why she put herself in that line of duty if she was capable of being the more dominant than the mistress herself... but that doesn't matter now; she was about to have a  **_fucking mouthful of cock shoved down her throat--_ **

**_S  M A   A A A  C K K ~  ! ! ! !_**

**_\--just like she is right this very instance, a whole load being speared down her gob without any mercy to be even given~_ **

"  **_GLRRRK GLURHK GLURRKH GLURCCK~_ **

**_CFFCCK GFFCK~_ ** "

All Celeste could do was give up her dominate nature  _ and submit to the cock with no words spoken; literally~ _

* * *

 

**_A-AAHHH~!WHAT A TIGHT HOLE~! I-ITS SO WET AND SPITTY~ I LOVE IIIIIIIIIIIIT~_ **

It was impressive Celeste was able to handle over a foot and a half of fat dick shoved down her virgin throat, Kirumi going balls deep and smothering her nostrils in her thick, musky bush~ Hairs stuck onto the gambler's face as Kirumi repeatedly slammed down onto her, her entire cock now slathered in the thickest, spittiest, throat slime from Celeste's fuckhole of a throat~

**_"N-nNgGhohh~ O-oOOH~ MmMMmHhh~_** **F-Fuck yeah~ Wh-What a good throatpussy~ Lube y-your maid's dick more so she can fuck it better, Cockslut~"**

The cafeteria seat rattled intensely as Kirumi pounded Celeste's face raw with dick, furiously smothering her sense in her cock, pulling out gobs of flying spit from the gambler and making it land on her pretty white face, only to then SMASH it into her skin with each, successive, SLAM fuck~ But it wasn't enough:  **Kirumi still needed more~**

**"M-Moore~ I-I need** **_MHHOOOOOOORREE~"_**

The maid leaned over Celeste's head, going over the cafeteria table right behind her mistress, grabbing onto the opposite edge of the long table, all in order to  **_intensify her facefuckings and pound her cockslut's head against the frame, creating an accompanying bang with every throat dicking~_ **

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~!_ **

**_"F-Fuck YESS~ T-TAKE MOMMY KIRUMI'S DICK, CELESTE~! T-TAKE YOUR MAID'S DICK DEEP DOWN YOUR THROAT LIKE A GOOD WHOOOOORE~"_ **

"  **_GLRRK GLRRK GLRRRK GLRK GLRRRK GLURK GLURRRK GLURCK GLRUCK~_ ** "

* * *

 

Celeste over here was very strong with the endurance in order to swallow up such a massive amount of length down her gullet~ Perhaps the milk tea; produced by none other than Kirumi Tojo herself; helped trained her for this very moment? Or perhaps...  **_Celeste naturally had the mouth and throat of the experienced cocksucker?~_ **

The experiences that the Ultimate Gambler had with taking it all in was little to none; yet being drowned in flesh, musk and lust was nothing more than absolute sheer joy to herself~ And with Kirumi still calling her by the new "pet name" that  _ Celeste herself _ had given, she obeyed without a moments hesitation~

"  **_GLRRRRRRRAAAK~ YSSSSSHFKKKKKK KRRRFMFFF~_ ** "

**_SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP~_ **

Celeste became nothing more than a fuckdoll~ A dirty fuckdoll with a face becoming that of a true  _ Queen of Cock~ _ It consisted of nothing but smeared makeup, lustrous saliva and a slut with an extremely pleasured expression~ And then...

"  **_GLUUUURRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~_ ** "

**_S L U U U U U U U R R R R R P P P P P P P P ~_ **

**_... Cockslut was being dragged into one hell of a fuckride, being bashed and thrashed about from the inside by a bouldering, thick cock being thrusted at full force~_ **

* * *

 

Though the sounds of Celeste's wet gagging was nothing short of amazing, blissful music to her ears in the empty cafeteria that echoed it, Kirumi missed listening to Celeste's slutty words~ If only she could read her mind and hear what was bouncing off of her mistress' cock-addled mind~

Oh well, by the time Kirumi was done with her,  **_coherent words would disappear from Celeste's mouth when she was done~_ **

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~_ **

_ "Haaaaaahhh~...! I-I need to d-desttroy this  THROATPUSSY MORE~!"** _

Kirumi's legs slightly stood up in order to step onto the table, letting the maid crawl over to the other side, Celeste's body body dragging along due to the dick stuck in her throat~ Carefully, Kirumi turned her body over, shifting from being over Celeste's face, to now facing her rag doll body, her  **heavy balls** now resting back on top of the gambler's eyes and nose~

**_"I'm going to make you addicted to me, Miss Cockslut~ The only food you'll eat will be my dick~ The only drinks you'll have will be my warm cum~ You're only baths will be from my dark, sweaty balls~ You're makeup will only be anything that gets stuck on your face after I'm done fucking it~ You're perfume will be the stench of cock that gets imprinted on you~ Everything about you will be all about my cock, Cockslut~...."_ **

Kirumi leaned over~

**_"....Until I'm all that matters~   "_ **

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~_ **

* * *

 

It was almost hard to believe she was still wide awake; not passing out on Kirumi's huge lollipop with how far and deep it was completely shoved on in~ The difficulty to breathe was certainly pressurising the gambler more than any of her opponents tried pulling with her in the underground world of lies and trickery~ None of them held an absolute candle to this maid of cock~

Celestia Ludenberg was the name she went by, her real name being of Taeko Yasuhiro; but was it the time to officially let her name be known as  **_Cockslut?~_ ** Kirumi's not even aware of her own real name after all... but why would she care when her name known to Kirumi is exactly what she's supposed to be?~ 

"  **_GLRRK GLRRRK GLURRK GLRRRK GLRAARKK~_ ** "

Who knew she would become this submissive? Only Kirumi Tojo would've known~ Celeste had made a living out of ruining people's lives for her own profit, but she never knew what the maid was capable of...  **_until this very day~_ ** With body being dragged along by the cock, her eyes were suddenly blocked out the hot sight of Kirumi's sack, saliva becoming built more as seconds pass~ And then...  Kirumi spoke.

Spoke with the seductive tone.

Spoke with the words of lust.

Spoke with the emotion of dominance.

Spoke with the conviction to destroy and manipulate Celeste's own mind to do her own bidding.

...

**_Spoke in a way that made Cockslut turn into nothing more than a cocksleeve that serves no other purpose than to gurgle down Kirumi's cock~_ **

**_S L L L L U U U U U U U U U U R R R R R R R P ~_ **

* * *

 

Oh she loved this, loved this, _loved this,_ **_loved this~_** The massive and audible slurping and sucking of her cock made Kirumi go ballistic, her face now morphing into a demented sexbeast, who will stop at nothing until her prey was completely used up~ And now, **_Celeste is gonna feel it~_**

**_S C  H H L P O  P P H H ~ ! ! !_ **

Kirumi treaded backwards on her knees, moving towards the edge of the table in order step back onto the floor, and eventually, walked back to pull her fat cock out of Celeste's tight maw~ The action pulled Celeste's head until her head hung over the table, upside-down, with Kirumi's gigantic and slobbery length placed over her "mistress'" own face and on top of her expensive Lolita clothes, staining her precious clothing in a mixture of spit and pre-cum~

**_"H-hHAAaaAAhHH~_** **Y-Your th-throatpussy felt soooooo good, Cockslut, b-but..."**

Kirumi moved more forward until she had Celeste entirely under her balls and ass, and by virtue, trapping her under her skirt as well, also keeping in the pungent and thick smell of Kirumi's musk trapped for Celeste to inhale~

**_".....M-Mommy wants a spit bath with her nuts too~"_ **

**_S  M U U   U S H H  H ~ ~ ! !_ **

**The maid, knowing that her mistress could easily handle her cock, smashed in her entire ballsack into Celeste's mouth, the massive orbs filling in her cheeks, and also pressing the gambler's abused nose right where Kirumi's asshole was, giving Celeste** **_even more addicting odors~_**

**_"E-Enjoy your dishes, Ma'am~"_ **

The dominant futa proceeded to grind her lower body against Celeste's face, further staining her in dirty air and juices, trapping her in what could only be called  _ Kirumi's World of Girl Cock Love~! _

* * *

 

And oh how Celeste loved this so much back~ Regardless of her inability to move, bop, shift her head in whatever way possible, Celeste  **_adored_ ** the feeling of the cock expanding her own tight gob~

"  **_GLRK GLRRRK GLUUURK GLUCK GLLLRRK GLLLACK---_ ** "

**_S C H H L O P H H ~ ! ! !_ **

"  **_FWWWAAAAHHHH~_ ** "

All of a sudden, her own mouth felt empty without the feeling of meat stuffing her and unable-ling  her to let out her own fresh air~ However, as a result of the cock tampering with her own throat, her own breath could be visibly seen in the open air as her own jaw couldn't even stay shut for a moment~ Her own tongue couldn't stay inside and just hung right on out~ A whole lot of saliva could be seen right on the inside dripping from the roofs of her mouth and the bottom of her tongue~ Of course...  _ she would still taste the meat skewer once it landed directly over her own face~ _

"  _ Huuuuuuuuahhhhhhh~ OoOOouaaHHhhh~ _ "

She had the moment to breathe, but she would only inhale the sweet, dirty stench....  _ alongside something more~ _

**_S M U U U S H H H ~ ~ ! !_ **

"  **_GLRRRRRUCCCKKK!!!~ GLRRRKKK~_ ** "

_ Looks as if Celeste was about to taste a new type of desert; the full edition as her mouth was stuffed to the brim with her ballsack~ _

* * *

 

**_"HOooOooohhh~ N-NhAaaahh~ I-it's so good~ Y-Your mouth is too gghhhooooooodh~"_ **

Kirumi's head was raised towards the roof, eyes rolled as she relished in the wet chasm that was Celeste's mouth~ Smiling lewdly, Kirumi looked back down onto the rest of cock laying over Celeste's chest now, eyes looking at the unnecessary barrier between her dick and the rest of Celeste's pale white skin~

_ "H-HhAahh~ Sl-Slut's like you don't need fancy clothes~ So let Mommy Kirumi take it off for you~" _

**_R I I I I I I P ~_ **

Kirumi's gloved hands grabbed at both Celeste's small blazer and dress shirt, setting aside her tie in order to  **_rip_ ** apart the useless clothing, now showing off Celeste's snow white skin underneath, and with it, her bra as well~ Her mistress' breasts weren't  _ that _ large, but Kirumi will make do~

_ "L-Let's get started, shall we~?" _

The maid easily ripped away Celeste's bra to the other side of the cafeteria, her hands now grabbing onto each petite tit, and wrapping them around her immense, wet shaft in a sloppy breastjob~ All the spit and precum from before now completely stained Celeste's upper body, her boobs getting soaked in the stinky, sticky substance~

Meanwhile, down under, Kirumi continued grinding into Celeste's face, her sweaty balls giving her mistress enough to drink and musk enough to intoxicate her~But, most pervertedly, Kirumi was also  _ rubbing her taint into Celeste's own pristine nose, giving her mistress an entirely new, musky smell that combined with her ball's own odors~ _ The maid's own ass enveloped Celeste into a sweaty, dark, environment, which would assuredly corrupt Celeste even more~

_"M-MMMM~ Y-You like Mommy's nuts and ass covering your whole face, Cockslut~? I hope you answer, or I'll stop providing you with my steaming, spunk tea to you everyday, you fucking dirty_ **_BITCH~"_**

"  **_GLRRRRKK~ GLURRRK GLLOCK GLRRKK~_ ** “

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Celeste was lowered to the bottom; the best kind of bottom in the whole wide world~ With the sack being deep into her own mouth, she was unable to emit a word out to her "maid" and tell her how much she desired the length for the longest periods of time~ Perhaps if Kirumi was like her own classmate, Sayaka Maizono, she would be able to read her own mind~

"  _ GRRKKK~  M-MRRRMPHH?~ _ "

**_R I I I I I I I P ~_ **

Now it seems like Celeste was now disallowed to even wear clothing with her newfound position~ Whilst she thought her clothing to be of high regard due to feeling like some kind of royalty in a mansion, being exposed like the whore she is was something she adored even more~ Perhaps her own dream could be put on the backseat whilst she was being submissive to Kirumi's iron first; or iron cock in this  case~

Celeste could feel the glove hands suddenly grip right onto her own breasts, causing herself to arch her back slightly~ After all, it was the first time anyone in her whole life even touched such an area, not to mention she felt the flesh tight in between~ Now she was become more and more coated in Kirumi's own cock musk, soon enough stinking up a lust storm~

...  _ But now it would be her nose that would be smelling the truest of smells~ _ An unfamiliar stench would soon engulf her pristine nose, the smell of Kirumi's own anal hole~ It certainly made the gambler whiff up all the mixtures of these dirty, yet enticing smells~ Cock, Ball and Anal musk all in one package; and she needed to answer her mistress with honesty~

"  **_GLRRRRRRRKKK~ M-M... MMMHMMMM!!~ M-MMHMMM~_ **

With a mouth fall of ball musk, all she could do was making agreeable sounds and nod her own head~

* * *

 

The vibrations from Celeste's agreement made Kirumi shudder in pleasure, biting her lips harshly, thrusting her cock against the gambler's body and between her tits faster~ The maid soon enough was consistently spewing precum across and down Celeste's body, staining even her skirt and stockings in her juicy essence~ Kirumi hasn't even touched any if Celeste's actual holes down her skirt, and yet,  she felt like this mouth would be enough for her for the rest of her life~!

**_"NGggGAAaaAAHh~ I-I LOVE you Cocksluuuuuuuuuuut~"_ **

_ 20 minutes of breastjobs and musk-inhaling later~ _

**_SCCHPLOOOP~!_ **

The maid finally pulled off her fat balls and ass from Celeste's maw and face, letting go of Cockslut's breasts, in order to admire her work~

Her constant stream of precum the entire time as Celeste chocked on her balls and sniffed her ass soaked the gambler's entire body and clothing in the maid's juices, also leaving Celeste in a puddle of the pre~ Her face was a complete mess, her make-up entirely ruined due to the humidity of Kirumi's ass and her ball sweat~ And as a teasing cherry on top, Kirumi's cock was less than a few centimeters away from Celeste's face, a sudden spurt of pre-cum even hitting and landing on her nose~

"Heehee~ Thanks for making Mommy's balls all spitty and wet, Miss Cockslut~ You did such a good job~"

Kirumi walked over to slide her spitty nuts across Celestes face again, coating her features in another layer of sex spit~

"But...I missed hearing your voice the entire time, Cockslut~ I  _ really _  missed it~"

"So, before I gape your throat again and cum down it this time,  **_I want to hear your words again, Celestia~  Make me ravage you until you're brain is nothing but dick~"_ **

* * *

 

_ 20 minutes of mindbreaking the gambler later~ _

**_SCPLOOOP~!_ **

"  **_PFFFFTWOOOOOOOH~_ **

How long has it been since she herself has been able to breathe regular air? It felt as if hours, days, weeks, months...  **_years_ ** since she had been able to breathe regular, yet uninteresting air~ What was left of Celeste was nothing but a broken woman~ Celeste's face contain the sweat and musk of Kirumi's lustrous private area, makeup which was smeared and ruined to make her look like the biggest slut  on earth and an expression to fit one to pieces~ Her own eyes were spiralled into lust and her mouth never let down that cock-fucked grin of hers, her gullet swallowing down her own saliva and the musk contained within~

"  _ Guuauuahh~ Fuuuawaaaah~ _ "

Absolutely cock drunk without anyway to look even the least bit sane, her heart-shaped pupils looked on and stared directly at the nuts that coated her face once more, already adoring the layer being added to her already fucked expression~

" GuuaaahHhhhh~ C-CooOOOoooCKKkk~ I-I needsh more  **COCK** downshhh my  **THROOOOOATSHHH~** **_TSSHH NEVERSHHH ENOUGH FOR MEEESHHHHHH~ I WANTSSHH NOTHING BUTSSHH COCK TO SHHHLURRP ON~ G-GAMBLE MY MIND FOR COCK~ COCK~ COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK~_ ** "

* * *

 

Kirumi's eyes shone with increased lust, green eyes staring down at what wasn't the prim and proper Celestia Ludenburg. Instead, what she saw was a fucking  _ whore~ _ A bitch to abuse~  **_A sex toy for her cock to use up until she was done~_ ** Indeed,  **Cockslut was Taeko Yasuhiro's new name~**

**"H-HaaaHaAh~....HaaAAAH~......** **_TH-THEN LET'S GAMBLE, COCKSLUT LUDENBURG~"_**

Hands instantly moved forward to grab onto the sides of Celeste's face--

**_S  L A A A A A A A A A AM M M M M ~ ! ! ! ! !_ **

**\--And the maid reburied her dick down into Celeste's deepest depths, wet, fat balls slamming into her fucked-silly eyes and nose, cock stretching her neck and suffocating her~**

**_"N-NGHHOOOHH~!!! OOHHHH YESSS~!!! TAKE IT ALL IN COCKSLUUUUUT~ "_ **

Kirumi needed to dominate this broken bitch even more~! Was it overkill?  **_Of course~!_ ** Anything to make her disgusting fuck bitch of a mistress happy~! The maid let go of Celeste's head, now that she's skewered onto her cock again, and moved forward to grab her toy's ankles~ Raising them up, Kirumi proceeded to step onto the cafeteria table, still standing, and effortlessly  **held up Celestia by her head and ankles with her cock and hands respectively, further emphasizing how much a pathetic bitch she was~**

**_"L-LETS FUCK UNTIL I'M DONE~"_ **

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~_ **

* * *

 

Once Kirumi took a harsh hold of each side of the gambler's own face, all this little petite slut needed to do was gap her mouth wide open, stick her tongue out  **_and let the maid pulverize her mind to shreds~_ **

"  _ Aaaaaaaaaaa _ **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~_ ** "

**_S  L A A A A A A A A A AM M M M M ~ ! ! ! ! !_ **

"  **_GLLLLRRRRRRRKKKKKKK~_ ** "

_ Oh, how she missed the saucy taste of cock bulging right down her throat, as if she couldn't sleep without suffocating on the stench and the taste~ _ If anything was overkill for Celeste,  **_then it would be sure to mash her mind into whole mess~_ ** That is what Celeste desired all along after all~ Just like she is being blinded by the mass amount of ballsack against her own eyes, she only wished to be blinded and guided by the succulent taste of dick~

_ Holy shit, I never knew I needed cock more in my life that I've ever needed~ I-If I can have tea everyday from this predator,  _ **_I CAN SUCK COCK EVERYDAY, EVER HOUR, EVERY SECOND~ I LOVE THIS FUCKING COCK SKEWERING MY THROAT~ I LOVE COCK~ MAKE ME DIE FOR COCK KIRUMIIIIIII~_ **

Her thoughts ran wild, knowing that these will be all she things about; Kirumi's thick, huge, musky cock~

* * *

 

**_"OOOHHHH~ OOOOOHHHH~ NNHOOOOHHH~ O-OHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSHHH~"_ **

What an eager slut, Celeste was~! The tight expanse of the gambler's throat, especially after subjecting her to her balls and ass, was a welcome back home for Kirumi's dick~ The maid's own eyes hazed in intense lust, tongue hanging off of her mouth as she repeatedly fuck into Celeste's face without any regard to her well-being~

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~_ **

The throat bulged with every thrust, her balls SMACK Celeste's face with every pound,  **_the gambler's mind fractured with every, single move of her dick~_ ** Kirumi's cock bulged down as far as Celeste's stomach, the thing jizzing pre-cum into her insides all the while~ The echoing sounds of flesh smacking and horny gagging were what filled the empty space of the cafeteria~

Everything was perfect~

**_"TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKEITTAKEIT~-~ TAKE MY DICK, YOU HORNY BITCH~ TAKE ALLLLLLLL OF IIIIIIIIIT~"_ **

_ 30 Minutes of Throat-Gaping Later~ _

* * *

 

 

Of course, a slut's job is usually to allow the mistress to completely dominate the whole sexy time~ However, Celeste voluntarily asked for Kirumi to leave the pumping and sucking of the cock to herself~ She definitely wanted to show Kirumi she's worthy of sucking cock and to have the reward before her~  _ Celeste wanted to prove she was the biggest slut in the whole academy for that reason~ _

"  **_GLRRKK GLRRKKK GLOCCKK GLACCCKKK~_ ** "

**_SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP~_ **

As such, both of Celete's hand were right at the bottom of the shaft and was jacking it off vigorously as possible~ Meanwhile, her mouth continued to slurp all along the length and even deepthroating as far as she could, dripping and staining the cock further in her own salvia~ Her nose kept bagging right against the bush, smelling much more of the amazing musk like before~

**_I'M TAKING IT~ I'M TAKING IT LIKE THE HORNY BITCH OF A COCKSLUT I AM~ FUCK I LOVE COCK SO MUCH~_ **

* * *

 

Dominating a bitch like Celeste was never  _ not _ going to get tiresome, due to how fun it was to just fuck her face silly and all of the beautiful gagging sounds she made~ However, letting the gambler an  _ ounce _ of control to let her fuck herself on Kirumis dick was just as good, the maid thought~

**_"M-MnNgh~! N-nAahHh~ Ohhhh, what a loyal slut you are, Celeste~"_ **

Kirumi was now sitting where Celeste sat at the beginning of this lewd situation, definitively marking the shift in roles between what was the perfect example of "Master and Servant"~ The very notion of Celestia Ludenburg herself sucking dick like she was a drug-addict from the cock of her maid Kirumi Tojo made it all the more hotter~

_"C-C'mon,_ **_Queen of Cocks~_**.... _Suck my dick faster~ Or else, I won't give you your tea directly into your stomach~"_

What a glorious scene it all was, honestly~

* * *

 

**_Suck Kirumi's dick faster,_ ** the maid said herself?~ Well, she was going to certainly see why Celeste has become that much of a filthy, dirty cock sucker~

_ I-I need that  _ **_TEA..._ ** _ I-I need that  _ **_TEA_ ** _ down my fucking throat~ A-And if Kirmui d-d-doesn't give t-to me...  _ **_I-I-I WOULD STARVE TO DEATH WITHOUT THE SWEET TASTE OF HER MILKTEA!!!~_ **

Her hands released the cock from the very bottom of the shaft to take an absolutely new direction~ The pair both slid right behind Kirumi and took a  **_massive grip right onto her ass with great pressure_ ** with the reason of following her mistress' own orders~ And soon enough, Celeste began to thrashingly bop her head up and down the length with great amount of force and speed, all thanks to the new leverage she had~

**_SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP~_ **

"  **_GLRRK GLURRK GLRRK GLLUCCCK~_ ** "

Nothing more than a cock slave machine to place one's dick inside did the Ultimate Gambler had become~

* * *

 

**_"O-OOOOOHHHH~    AHH~ AHHHHHH~ CELEEEEEEESSSTE~"_ **

Such loyalty brought about by destroying her coherent mind made Kirumi glad she indulged in her mistress' desire~ Now... _ Now Kirumi knows about the pleasure of dominating other girls with her mighty cock~ _

The unexpected grabbing of her own ass surprised the maid, feeling the gambler's desperate hands cling onto her cheeks was quite a pleasurable feeling~ All of that in order to give herself leverage to fuck her own face better~?  _ Kirumi was so glad she had a loyal bitch to go to the end soft the Earth for her~ _

**_"Y-YES YES YES YES YESSSSSS~ OH I'M GONNA CUM~  COCKSLUT, YOU'RE TEA IS CUMMING~ I-I'M GONNA DROWN YOUR BODY IN MY TEEEEEAAAAAAA~    "_ **

Kirumi couldn't handle it anymore~

The maid stood up and grabbed onto the base of Celeste's twin drill tails, grabbing onto them harshly as Kirumi decided to turn around, cock still lodged into Celeste's depths, and  **repeated her piledriver throat-fucking onto the gambler's disgusting face~**

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~_ **

**_"I'M GONNA DROWN YOU IN MY JIZZ YOU SLUTTY COCKSLUT WHORE AND YOU'LL FOREVER BE BROKEN~ FEEL THIS DICK RUIN YOUR MIND~"_ **

* * *

 

Honestly, hearing her new master groan and moan exhilarating out loud was amazing and hot praise guided towards this little white skinned girl~ In fact, once Kirumi releases her white sticky load all over and inside, it would be hard to tell the difference whenever or not that's her own flesh or the love cream smooched in~

"  **GLRK GLRK GLRK GRLK GLRK GLRK GLRK GLRK~** "

There was absolutely no resistance to made, her desires to have that cum poured down her own throat was of desperation and of pleasuring desires~ The reason she bops her head up and down with no issue is because her only goal was to become Kirumi's biggest slut and to gain the reward she needed this whole time~ And certainly, it was working to her favour~ And then...

"  **_GLAAAARRRRRRK!!!~_ ** "

**_SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP~_ **

...  **_Celeste began to feel once more while Kirumi was the most dominate in the whole of Hope's Peak Academy~_ ** Her throat being burst with the cock flavour up and down was just making her lust go even further beyond~ And interestingly enoug, despite her own privates holes never being attended to,  **_Celeste had been cumming herself the whole time she sucked on that delicious cock~_ **

_ YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS~  GIVE TO MEEEEEEEE~ GIVE ME THE CUM~  GIVE ME YOUR DELICIOUS CUM KIRUMI~  _ **_CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM~_ **

* * *

 

Balls churning, cock throbbing, thrusts increasing,  _ eyes rolling~ _ Kirumi's orgasm was coming indescribably quickly, and her hips were bucking erratically, the pleasure starting overwhelm her, her own mind clouding and thinking nothing of fucking Celeste silly~

**_"N-nNHAAAAHHHHH~ Y-YOUR T-TEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA~"_ **

Kirumi's legs almost gave out at how much her cock felt good: So, as a solution,  **Kirumi forcefully  sat on Celeste's face, cock buried deeper than it did before, entrapping Celeste, and letting the gambler hear the audibly churning balls that stuck onto her nose~**

**_"I S   R E A D Y ~ ! ! ! ! ! "_ **

**_S P P P L L U U U U U U U U U U  U U U U U U U U U U U U U U R R R R R R R R  T T ~ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ **

**There was no way Celeste could've have prepared for this~ An explosion of boiling hot "tea" immediately filled up he gambler's mouth and shot out of her nose~; the couple of gallons that shot out in less than a few seconds immediately filled out all of Celeste's stomach~;** **_Cum flowed through her intestines at a ludicrous pace, and quite quickly, the elegant gothic lolita's own ass was shooting out a thick stream of Kirumi's juicy tea out on the cafeteria floor~_** Kirumi herself grabbed onto Celeste's writhing legs and raised them up into the air, also raising Celeste's asshole, and seeing the torrent of cum shooting out of her ass through her entire body fly up into the air like a spinkler~

**All the while, she was still continuing to fuck Celeste's face to smithereens~**

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~_ **

**_30 minutes of Mind-Melting Delicious Tea Later~...._ **

* * *

 

All Celeste was expecting from gobbling up the cock was the taste treats down inside....  _ but she didn't think of what would exactly happen beyond such a thing~ _

"  **_GLRRK GLRRRK GLRRRK GLRRK GLRRRK--? GLARRRRRRUKKKKKKKKK~_ ** "

**_SLUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP~_ **

When gobbling down the cock, she suddenly felt a swift change in position alongside the weight of it all; Her eyes; or what she could see with a massive sack coating her nose and somewhat blocking her point of view;  **_saw that Kirumi herself dug her cock so deeply into her throat by sitting directly down her face~_ ** NEVER had Celeste gagged so much under immense pressure before, even she had a hard time believing it~ And then...

**_It finally came._ **

**_S P P P L L U U U U U U U U U U  U U U U U U U U U U U U U U R R R R R R R R  T T ~ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ **

**_GLLLLRRRRRRRRRKAAAAAAAAAHRGGHHHHHH~_ **

**A whole surge of pleasure came unexpectedly inside different areas of her body; ones that couldn't have the Ultimate Gambler ready whatsoever~ Both her eyes gapped wide open and couldn't point at any other direction other than upwards~** The alternative method to breathe was soon clouded by the cum suddenly shooting directly right of her nostrils, almost as if she were to be suffocated~ But that wasn't even the biggest shock to her;  **_the biggest one was a surging amount of cum suddenly blasting, firing, EXLODING out of the own asshole to no ends, her whole body vibrating by being subjected to this extreme load~_ ** Celeste's own vision became blurry, but it's clear that  **_joy_ ** is an understatement for this event~

"  **_GULP GULP GULP GLUP GLOP GLOP GLOP GLOUK GUCK~_ **

**_And all the while, she continued to swallow and slurp every bit she could~_ **

**_30 minutes of being a Cum-Fountain all over the place later...~_ **

* * *

 

**"O-oOOOoooOhHhh~....... AAaaahhhhhhhh~........"**

**_SCHPLOORPH~_ **

Kirumi unceremoniously stood up, pulling her fat cock off from Celeste's drowned maw, the entire thing coated in a thick slime of foamy spit and thick cum batter~ The maid had trouble even getting her legs to stabilize while standing, and proceeded to walk a few steps backwards in overwhelming pleasure, before falling back and sitting onto the cafeteria's bare floor~

**_"Nnghhuuuhhhhh~.......Th-That felt so ghhhooooooodddhhh~..... N-Nhahh~....."_ **

The maid's 30 minute orgasm dazed her so much, eyes glazed and crying in pleasure from cumming so much in so long~ She never felt this good before in her entire life~ In fact, today might be the best day of her life~

_ "...C-Cocksl-....U-Uh, M-Mistress~? A-Are you still awake...~?" _

Kirumi looked back at her broken master, her entire being covered in thick, steaming tea that poured out of every orifice possible~ Kirumi's pride skyrocketed at looking how much she utterly  **_destroyed_ ** her client through her cock, and only by deepthroating~! Such an amazing sight made Kirumi want to fuck her face again, seeing her mouth still filled with copious amounts of maid cum~

_ "C-Celeste~?........Wh-what rank am I now~?" _

Kirumi was confident she completely destroyed Celeste's mind, and by virtue, destroy the persona she created for herself as the Queen of Lies, but she wanted to see how coherent she was left after turning her into a cum fountain~

* * *

 

**_SCHPLOORPH~_ **

"  _ Glrrak... Gluuahck...Gooaahh... Huadckck....~ _ "

**_Literally_ ** left breathless~ In the midst of this chaotic rain that finally stopped dripping its' musky, sticky drops, laid fallen gambler who looked as if she was out of commission~ Nothing less of a slut, her mouth was completely filled up to the brim with chunks upon chunks of love juice, Celeste herself having an incredibly difficult time trying to swallow down each and every last drop~ Her stomach seemed to have bloated slightly due to the amount that filled up her own hunger; she certainly won't have the need to eat or drink for several days~ And her previously untouched asshole...  **_was just absolutely wrecked despite Kirumi's cock never even touching a glimpse of it, become a white hole for anyone to fuck~_ **

"  **_HHuaAAgghhk..._ ** "  **_GURGLE~_ **

Despite her blurry vision and beeping sounds running through her ears, she could listen to the words of Kirumi hitting her deeply like a truth bullet~ Swallowing a some of the cum down her throat the best she could in order to speak, she began to reply in a much, MUCH more degrading tone than she did before~

"  _ Mmmmsh... Nnammshh... My Nammshh...  _ **_Miss CockShhhlut....~_ ** _ Iisssh... doncchhhh knoowshh nooosh Celeshhttee....~ Buuttshh.... _ "

**_GULP GULP GLUP~_ **

" Yoush...  **_You are Rank BITCHBREAKER~_ ** "

 

_ The Next Day... _

 

S: " Oh, dear... Perhaps I should've expected this. "

Looks as if Sayaka had lost a little duel between herself and Celeste. Nothing was exactly gambled like money, but they had some sort of the winner goes the spoils deal; albeit, only Celeste would have the benefit of this. The idol asked nothing in return, yet the gambler next said anything about what was to be asked of the bluenette at all. However, there was some sort of lustful gaze right within her own stare...

S: " Heehee! I thought I was psychic, but I couldn't read you at all! Now then... Since I lost fair and square, what should I do for you? "

The question being asked... Celeste simply laid out a smirk on her very face~ Sayaka had no idea what was going on...  **_until she felt something hot right against the back of her head, smelled something musky that filled up her nostrils and causing her face to go beet red from that all of a sudden~_ ** This wasn't anything unfamiliar due to her dark ways of becoming an idol...  **_yet, strong feeling in her chest was something she didn't think would cloud her mind all of a sudden~_ ** Albeit, this did frighten her to no end as she wasn't expecting Celeste to pull that all of a sudden...

S: " I-I... U-Uh... Celeste...? "

A chuckle escaped her grasp... and her facial expression became to absolutely nothing but lust~

C: " ... It's...  **_Miss Cockslut~_ ** And the favour asked of you...  **_Is to become Ranked Idol Whore~_ **

 


End file.
